


Doubt

by bearseokie



Series: Maroon (got7) [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Blood and Gore, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Minor Injuries, Oral Sex, Smut, Swearing, Thriller, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearseokie/pseuds/bearseokie
Summary: Offered a sum to retrieve an important dragon skull, you find out that Jinyoung has been tasked to find the same one, and he’s not going to make the battle to get it any easier.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Reader
Series: Maroon (got7) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166417
Kudos: 5





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> repost from my tumblr @bearseokie! feedback is appreciated :)

Stone paths led your way, nothing but torches and the moonlight guiding you. It was just after nightfall, the world growing darker by the second. Given the once in a lifetime chance to retrieve a dragon skull, you couldn’t resist. A sum was at your waiting, a map drawn for you to follow. Everything was set.

Offered to stay in their village, you weren’t able to disguise your giddiness to be out in the world searching for the one object that would bring your family riches and honor. Refreshing yourself, you headed out immediately. People in the village gave you respect, hearing of your mission by gossip through the area. They held their heads high and gifted you large smiles for good luck, which you returned it to each and every one of them.

The map listed that the voyage wouldn’t be easy. Multiple trails of water and mountains were to stand in your way, but you had enough knowledge to know your real challenge would be the people you came across. People noted that those around your village were tedious when it came to anyone leaving, nearly ravaging on those that traveled alone; such as you were doing.

Aware of the risk, you set your nerves aside, rushing on the cobblestone path until it ended at the edge of tall grass, a wooded area before you.

Owls sounded throughout the forest, insects craving your skin as you smacked them away. The night was peaceful as you walked, enjoying the dark blue sky above filled with as many lights as needed to guide you. With the air chilled, you tugged on your thin clothing, sniffing as you thought about the warmth of fire coming soon when you could stop to rest.

Hours passed, the trees all looking the same as the moonlight allowed you to read the map dimly. Following along the first path you were sent on, it was well past midnight as you came across a dark spot fit to rest in. Gathering a few sticks and twigs, you picked up a rock and twisted it into the middle of the section. The friction ignited a small amount of smoke as the brush inside turned into a little flame. The warmth taking over your body, you gently dozed off into a slumber laying beside the fire, the crickets around singing you a lullaby.

Loud stomping broke your sleep, eyes opening as you shook awake and sat up. A man stood beside your fire, foot inside of it as he crushed it. The flame fell dim as you sent him an angered look and hopped to your feet.

“What the hell?” you seethed, the taller man’s eyes looking at you for a second as he watched his foot flatten out the remains of the fire.

Left hand clenched, he raised his right hand to you and pointed his index finger at your chest.

“You trying to get yourself killed?” he hissed, pushing his finger between your breasts in anger. “Don’t you know fires attract dragons?”

You stood, eyes wide up at the man as your tongue twisted. Unable to respond to him, he huffed and tugged at the bag over his torso. Shaking his head, he began to walk away from you. Snatching your own bag from the ground, you straightened out your hair, running to catch up with the stranger.

“I’m looking for a dragon skull,” you stated, almost out of breath from the rush.

He scoffed, turning his head to stare at you with his brows together. “You’re searching for a dragon skull and you don’t even know that fire attracts dragons?”

“I didn’t know.” you sighed. “No one gave me much knowledge prior to me spawning here. If they had, I might have known to be more careful. I don’t think I have long here.”

“Yeah, good luck with that.” he half-chuckled, trying to keep a faster pace than you.

“I-I’m Y/N!” you called out, making him slow down and give you another strange look.

“Keep your voice down, the last thing we need right now is for someone to come out and attack us.”

“Why didn’t you loot me? I was asleep, you could have stolen my bag and been on your way. Left me to get killed by a dragon.” you said, his deep exhale making you realize you had asked too many questions at once.

The dawn was rising, the man’s brown hair neatly pushed back on his head as his clothing was better kept than your own. His thick top was a blue color you had never seen, pants black and carefully tucked over his shirt and cuffed around his ankles - even his shoes were in better condition than your own.

“Jinyoung,” he stated, keeping a closed fist around the strap of his bag as he walked, you alongside him.

“Where are you headed, Jinyoung?” you questioned, another glare sent your way as you bit your tongue and walked quietly.

“Why are you following me?” he asked, slowly stopping near a large tree as he stared up at the purple sky.

“I haven’t met anyone outside of my village before. I’m sorry - I’m just curious.”

“Now’s not the time to be curious,” he spoke bluntly, turning to keep on his invisible path. “I’m on a mission.”

“So am I!” you said, a smile on your face.

“I’m looking for a dragon skull, such as you are,” he spoke, keeping a side glance at you as his free arm swayed.

“Maybe we’re looking for the same one?” you said, tilting your head in his direction as he scoffed again.

“Even if that is so.” he began. “I work alone.”

“How long have you been hunting dragon skulls?” you asked.

He seemed angry, walking with both fists clenched now as he ignored your questions. You followed him, his faster pace making him walk ahead of you while you trailed behind him.

“Why the fuck are you still following me?” he yelled, turning around on his heels to meet your scared expression.

“I’m just following my map,” you spoke softly, scared of his sudden change of tone.

Handing him the wide map you read, his top lip lifted to one side in frustration. Eyeing you and the brittle map, he hissed.

“So.” he chided. “We are searching for the same one. Well, clearly you’re very under-managed for this position. I suppose you should turn back now while you’re still safe.”

“I’m sorry, I cannot do that,” you said, staring at the wet grass beneath your feet. “I need the sum given for the skull to return home.”

His foot stomped into the ground, the thud sounding squishy from the muddied area. He shook his head, hand on his hip as he mulled you over. Your tethered clothes and small bag made him suck in another breath.

“I’m not in charge of your life,” he stated, continuing on his walk.

“But we have to go in the same direction.”

“Incorrect,” he said, halting again. “Your map.” he pointed towards a section coming up soon on the map. “Reads that you must follow this path. I’m not going that way.”

“Well, why not?” you asked, contemplating what he meant considering the section of the map he pointed to showed that there was only one path, the rest surrounded by mountains and caves.

“Because I have my own path. One that’s quicker,” he said, tongue between his teeth. “One that you will not be following.”

“You said you’re not in charge of my life, so what makes you believe you can decide on which path I take?” you asserted, his eyebrows furrowing again.

“Because my path is much more dangerous than yours. Trust me, you don’t want to be on it.”

The two of you meandered the path, stopping in the area Jinyoung knew he’d part with you. Standing at the invisible fork in the road, you turned to face one another.

“Are you going to be okay?” you asked him, a small tug on his lips as he looked over you.

“You shouldn’t be worried about me,” he spoke, voice deep. “Don’t light fires in open areas. At all,” he said as he moved from you, making his way into the forest beside the path.

Fighting your way into a fast running river, the path you had been listed was turning into a nightmare. The elements seemed to be after you, a constant array of bees and spiders, cold, thin air around the mountains, animals you were wary of as they passed.

An hour before you made the tread into the fast waters, you were hiding from two men that walked adjacent to your path. Seeing them come by before they noticed you, you had just enough time to climb up into a tree. Their ragged, unkept beards along their faces swayed as both walked with limps. Their frightening appearances made your breathing skip, watching as they walked beneath you, clamoring through the long grass as they huffed. Not seeming to be on the same mission as yourself, you kept the precautions in case they were bandits. The objects rattling in their bags gave you your answer as they finally made it far enough away for you to get down and continue on your way.

The ice-cold water skimming past your calves kept you fully awake, the day turning into sunset in the blink of an eye. Pulling your feet from the sand below the river, you scuffed through until you reached the middle. The wide body of water made you conscious of your decisions, keeping an eye out for any snakes or dangerous fish as you pressed on. The water was built up as you walked, pulling one leg at a time as it was almost at your waist standing in the middle of the river. As you went to move your right leg, something clunked against it, catching your attention. Able to see through the clear water, you noticed a large brown thing against your ankles, the water tugging at it. It moved past your body and headed down with the other loose objects. The mysterious item not swimming, yet heavy, made you curious. Trying to keep up with it, you finally dived down, reaching for it and pulling it back up.

Jinyoung’s bag was in your grasp, the objects within it, including his map, soaked. The wind came out of your lungs, glancing around the - becoming rapid - waters in search of Jinyoung himself. Moving side to side in the river once more, you realized he was nowhere near the area you found his bag floating.

You drifted with the water for a second, contemplating if you should help him. His words reiterated in your mind of him wanting you to focus on your own situation. Morality pulled at your brain and heart, so you got out and set off beside the river, moving up it in an attempt to find Jinyoung.

The sun was nearly set when you came across him, tied to a tree by a thick rope as he laid with his head back against the bark. Opening his eyes slowly, he fought against the ropes to block out the lasting sunlight as his eyes met yours.

“Shouldn’t be worried about you, huh?” you said, a half-smile on his face.

“Can’t predict the future entirely.” he laughed lightly, watching as you set his wet bag down and moved to untie him.

Cutting and pulling the ropes from his body and the tree, you put them into your bag for safe-keeping, helping Jinyoung to his feet as he collapsed back to the ground with a groan.

“One of those bandits smashed my ankle,” he said, your eyes noticing that he had a few gashes along his face and chest too. Cuts from the rope gathered around his body managed to rub his skin raw, and he looked nearly fragile from being under the sun.

Letting him sit as you gathered both of your bags, you helped him wrap his arm around your shoulder, lifting him up as you both walked towards a close mountain. An opened cave sat deserted, the inside dry a few feet in before the water near the mountain met the cracks in the rocks. Helping Jinyoung inside, you got him situated against the wall, placing your bags across from him as you dug through your own. Retrieving a jar of medicine, you sat beside him, running a small cloth covered with the healing liquid across his cuts and bruises. His eyes watched you warmly, lips pressed together as you cleaned him up.

“Maybe you are more prepared than I assumed,” he said, offering you a small smile as an apology, words unnecessary in the situation.

“Everyone has their perks.” you gifted him a smile, watching his cheeks cover his eyes as his teeth shined in the dim cave.

His smile made you understand that he must be out of it from sun-stroke or such. The man you met before was more harsh-witted than the looped man before you now. You helped push his hair back from his face, gently moving the cloth over the few cuts along his cheek and nose from the altercation.

“Were they bandits?” you questioned, watching his mouth fall flat again as he chuckled.

“Let me guess, you saw them first?”

“They didn’t seem nice.”

“I would presume not, considering they robbed me after we dueled. Thankfully, they aren’t as good of a team as we seem to be. One of them lost my bag in the river as they crossed back. I guess they gave up trying to find it before you did.” he cackled, taking in a sharp breath as the medication stung against the rope burns on his arms.

“Sorry,” you spoke, calming his hisses.

His words were in the back of your mind as you finished cleaning him up. Adjusting your bag, you allowed him to rest while using it as a pillow. Gathering some sticks, you used some extra clothing from both his and your bags to cover the entrance of the cave just enough to create a fire safely. Pulling out some jars of food, you began to heat up a small meal for the both of you.

You sat opposite of Jinyoung, staring down at your small cup of food as you listened to the crickets outside. With the fire popping, his eyes opened slowly, moving as his frame turned to sit upright against the cave’s wall. Eyes swelled from sleep, he yawned and looked over you staring at him from across the fire.

“How long was I out?” he questioned, running his right hand over his face.

“It’s past midnight,” you spoke, a sheepish smile on his face.

He stretched out his arms, holding his hands over the fire as he let his skin take in the heat. Rolling his head, his neck popped as he rubbed his nape. Sitting up on his knees, he reached for a cup to retrieve some food. You took notice that his hair was fluffed on one side where his head laid against your bag. As he sat back with a spoon clinking into the metal cup, you couldn’t help but stare at his relaxed state.

“The cut on your cheek is bleeding again,” you said, setting your empty cup to the side as you rose to your feet, grabbing the medicine and cloth to clean it.

The liquid ran back over the cloth, his breath hot against your face as you moved close to him to see the cut in the dark. His eyes watched you, the deep brown irises glowing in the light of the fire as he scanned your features. With your tongue between your teeth, you pressed the cloth to the cut, Jinyoung’s stilled state making you chuckle.

“No more hissing?” you joked, watching his head shake lightly below your hand as you pulled the cloth back and poured more, dabbing it on the wound again.

He continued staring at you, your eyes meeting as you glared up at him. His hand raised to wrap around your forearm as his face moved closer to yours. His breath smelled of your light porridge, lips silked as they met your own. Lightly pushed against yours, your breathing hitched as your lips sat perfectly between his.

The kiss was subtle, Jinyoung pulling back to set his head against the wall as he watched you run your tongue over your bottom lip, a smirk on his face as you sat with red cheeks.

Setting out the fire, the two of you laid beside each other as you listened to the night-life sing. His breathing slow but deep, you felt his hand brush against your arm as you turned to lay on your back. The moonlight shined past your extra clothing - but still hung to give privacy, his eyes still glowing in the blue light. His fingertips skimmed over your arm, gingerly moving on your chest as he sat up with his elbow against the laid out blanket, his hand holding up his head.

“I’m sorry,” he spoke, eyes blinking slowly from sudden restlessness.

“Hm?” you called out, eyebrows furrowed.

“For being so harsh. I’m quite lucky to have stumbled upon you that morning. I’d still be tied to that tree otherwise. I’m grateful.” he smiled largely, your chest tightening at his graceful appearance beside you.

His arm moved up, settling between the two of you as he raised up his body, face moving toward yours again as he captured your lips. Moving quicker than earlier, his hand moved back to your body, pressing against your hip bone as he held on to you. Lips together in sync, his tongue slipped into your mouth. A small moan at the back of his throat as his torso covered yours, the position over your body making you moan as his legs moved between yours.

Your hands moved up his arms, holding on to his shoulders and wrapping around his neck as you pulled him closer. He kept a confined touch to you as his hand skimmed over your chest more, drifting over your breasts as you gasped, giving him a chance to deepen the kiss as his lower body gently pushed into yours. Both of you moaning, his hand moved down to your pants, slipping past the waistband and underneath your underwear as your heat connected with his fingers. Pressing his middle and index finger against your clit, you gasped again and rutted into his hand. The friction made your mouth fall open, his kiss moving to gentle pecks against your cheek and down your neck.

“Let me show you my gratitude,” he whispered into your ear, a whimper coming from your lips as you pushed against his hand.

His fingers moved your core in circles, your head was thrown back as he worked the nerves precisely. Quieted moans filled the cave, his fingers working harder and faster on your bundle as his teeth left small bites into your skin. Replacing the pressure on your clit with his thumb, the pad of the finger made your eyes shut tightly as his fingers delved into your soaking wet hole. You let out another whimper as he gently hushed you with another kiss, telling you to stay quiet to not draw the attention of potential dangers outside.

“If they don’t manage to hear you, they may smell you. Ahh,” he spoke to himself, groaning as his fingers moved in and out of you with little effort, the feeling on you clenching around him making his hand work faster. You were bouncing against him. “Fuck, you’re so right around my fingers - so wet.”

His words had you on edge, hips swaying into his hand as his crotch rocked against your hip, moans falling from him now, too. His hand kept its pace, your eyes meeting his as his mouth gaped open, silent groans escaping as he watched your body shake beneath him. “Are you gonna cum? Cum all over my fingers. Come on, you deserve it.”

You shuddered as you came over his digits, his thumb stilled and pressed deeply into your clit as you moaned loudly in the cave, panting. He smirked down at you, pulling his hand from your pants as his fingers sunk into his mouth. You watched them soaked with your orgasm as they slipped between his lips, his tongue meeting them just as his lips closed. He hummed at the taste, sucking on them gently as he pulled them away.

Your eyes scanned down to his pants, his hardened member noticeable as your fingers latched to his own pants. Untying the simple belt, you tugged at his pants and moved them down his thighs along with his underwear, his cock in the cool air as it leaked precum out of its tip.

“Eager to return the favor already?” he chuckled as you pushed him, his back flat against the blanket and cave’s dirt floor.

He hissed as your hand met the bottom of his cock, running your thumb up a single vein as it throbbed under your touch. Putting your tongue flat against his tip, a hiss came from him. Your lips enclosed around him, a deep moan leaving him as his head was thrown back, his neck glistening from sweat. Roaming your hand up and down his length, his hand moved up to his face. Index finger horizontal between his teeth, he tried to keep from making too much noise.

Your face contorted, annoyed by his silence as you took him your mouth without warning, a loud groan coming from him as his entire palm covered his mouth. Silence still sat outside, showing that you were safe. You smirked against his cock, tongue going flat against the bottom as you sucked on him, his hips jerking into your face on instinct from the friction.

“Oh, fucking. Oh,” he whined into the air, hips stuttered as you continued your endeavors. “Oh my god,” he called out.

You kept moving up and down, sucking when he thought he had a second to breathe again only to take the oxygen back out of his lungs. Soon enough, his hot cum was shooting down your throat as you sat up, gently moving your hand up and down him to coax his orgasm.

Birds chirped outside, the night’s events filling your mind as you smiled up at the rocks of the cave. Though the air had become warm, a sudden cold breeze was beside you, Jinyoung’s place now vacant. Sitting upright, you looked around the lit cave, finding his bag and extra fabrics gone. The extra light from his clothes not hanging at the entrance of the cave was blinding now that you noticed he had vanished, nothing more than a note beside your head that read “Stay on your own path this time.”

You huffed, kicking the side of the cave as your fists balled up. Jinyoung had taken a head start to get to the dragon skull before you - even though he’s injured. Understanding that you had the advantage, being that your limbs weren’t as sore as his would be, you set off on the trail your map listed in hopes of catching up with Jinyoung again soon. Or, at least, gaining on him enough to get ahead.

Bleak Falls Barrow was listed on your map as the area the skull was most likely in. Having walked half of your path by now, you were near exhaustion, and you had yet to see any signs of Jinyoung passing through. Trying to set your worry for him aside, seeing as he was equipped with enough knowledge to manage most situations - aside from being run into by bandits and tied to a tree - you assumed he was fine.

The warmth of the sun wore off many miles ago. Now the air was filled with a short blizzard and snow almost up to your knees. You had dreaded this part, the cold easier at killing you than most other elements.

You treaded up a mountain, coming closer to a section that was layered with stone steps for easier access to the delve where the dragon skull lies. Watching your every step, your feet were sent from under you as a cane met your legs. Two men - the bandits from before - peered down at you with gruesome expressions, wicked smiles on their faces.

“Come to meet your demise?” one asked, the other one chuckling above you. “What would a lonesome one like you be doing out here climbing this area? Searching for a rags to riches story?”

“Ahh, see it here. She may not be alone.” One spoke as he dug through your bag, lifting out one of Jinyoung’s extra coats - which he must have snuck into your bag. “It’s the same one from the man at the tree. Silly boyfriend run off on you, miss?” he cackled.

“I’d hate to know I lost a pretty one like this to two old men on a mountain. Sure enough, though, you’ll be out of here soon.” the one spoke, rummaging through your bag as he pulled out dull, useless items to themselves.

“Can’t seem to find anything useful?” one asked the one digging through the bag as he huffed and threw it by your head.

“Blank as the other, what is with these new ones? Not enough material to give a poor, old man a piece of something treating.” he stared down at you, his pale skin almost translucent as he shook from the cold.

“Not much you have left to do here. Go along now, go home. The delve is already used.” the two men spoke along with each other, gesturing for you to leave.

“No!” you yelled at them, snow tumbling down from a nearby cliff as your voice rattled the side of the mountain from the ground. “I’ve come all this way, I am going in that cave.”

“Well alright then.” one smiled at the other, both gesturing for you to enter the delve.

You took in a sharp breath, walking into the opening as you were met with more steps that fell downward. Watching your step, you peered around awaiting dangerous traps. Nothing unhooked, swayed, or fell. Trying to understand the area where your map said the skull was, the caves’ long walls drew nothing but emptiness as you huffed and made it back up and out.

“Come to find it empty after the previous venture? You must be full of sorrow.”

“Pardon?” you questioned.

The two men looked between each other and shared a good laugh. “Believed your boyfriend to have been kind? No, the man was well in and out with the skull moments before you made it up here. He’s gone along that way.”

They both simultaneously pointed down the other side of the mountain as you witnessed Jinyoung climbing down, hopping off onto the snowed ledge as he was nearing the edge of a forest.

“Fuck!” you yelled taking the two men by surprise.

They both jumped, ones shoe leaving his foot as he fell back against a hill of snow behind him. Both watched as you stomped, shifting on the ground and rushing down the steps. Looking between one another, they both shrugged.

You were skidding down the snow, seeing red as Jinyoung surpassed the brush of trees. Disappearing from your sight, you rushed down the rest of the mountain at full speed, wrestling through the pointy pines on the branches.

“Jinyoung!” you screeched, seeing him nowhere as you ran through the unbearable pine trees.

The man was a ghost, not a sound or sight anywhere you could see as you tried to keep up. Breathing in the cold air made your lungs hurt, the oxygen levels changing from going up and down the mountain making you seconds from falling over. Stumbling through more of the trees as fast as your feet could carry you, the snow was melting as the grass was turning green again.

You ran for miles, seeing Jinyoung in neither direction as you would search up and down the aisles of trees and bushes.

Finally, you heard a sound come from your right, moving toward it as you saw him walking to a dirt path. Collapsing against his body, not minding his injury, he fell back against the bark of a tree.

“What the fuck?” he yelled, eyes moving from the ground to your sweaty body before him.

“I have run” you began. “For fucking miles trying to catch up with you!” Panting, you tried to catch your breath as your mouth ran dry. “I was on the mountain, didn’t you hear me screaming?”

“No!” he yelled. “The wind was too hollow to hear anything but my own breathing.”

Your chest puffed in and out as your hand reached for a tree, collapsing against it.

“You look like hell.”

The dragon skull was medium size in his hand, his fingers holding on to it so hard that they were white. He stood before you, hair lightly damp as his eyes were wide staring at your frenzied state.

You stared back at him with dark eyes, watching as he gripped the skull. You looked between his face and the carcass of the dragon, blood boiling as your cheeks grew red with anger.

“You really want this skull, huh?” he mocked, watching as your eyes grew darker. “Well okay then.”

He set the skull down on a nearby log, rummaging through his bag as he pulled out a dagger.

“Grab a weapon,” he spoke at you, jaw clenching as you quickly pulled out a small hammer from your bag. “You didn’t think I’d let you get this skull without a fight, did you?” His head tilted with a cocky smirk on his face. “You think that just because I made you moan last night, that I’d just gift you the skull and let you gain fame?”

He clicked his tongue, swinging his arm in a circle as you dropped to the ground, your body shuffling away quickly as the dagger nearly grazed your leg.

“Up for close combat, baby?”

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.” you seethed, angered enough to hit him over the head with the hammer. “You’re already injured.”

“Come on. Put up a fight for me so I can bend you over that log and take you with some respect.”

His words made you rage even more, sending your hammer whistling at him as it slammed against his forearm, making him yell and push back. His stance was stiff - circling you - waiting for you to make the first move so he could step in and hit you in a weak spot as you retreated.

Pushing in further, your hammer grazed his arm once more, his dagger slicing against your thigh as he drawled back.

“I know you’re better than this.”

“Keep at it, and you’re gonna be the one on that log begging.”

His mouth opened with a loud laugh, eyes keeping on you as you both stood. Bent at the knee, his ankle giving every few seconds, you swung your hammer where he was truly vulnerable. The main section of the metaled weapon hit against his crotch, balancing your wrist down for it to strike against his ankle in the process. With a loud cry, Jinyoung tumbled to the ground with his thighs clenched up to his chest, hands around his ankle to comfort the pain.

“Still want to tease me, baby?” you hissed at him, claiming the skull as you pushed it into your own bag.

Picking up his dagger, you put it back into the cover and into his bag as you pulled him over to the log. Helping him sit against the fallen wood, you aided him carefully.

“You won that.” he chuckled, groaning in pain as your fingers ran over his hurt ankle. “Fair and square.”

“Did you go through all of this trouble just to piss me off?” you fumed.

“You’re on to me, now?” he smiled. “I knew from the second we met that you’d play a big part in my mission. I was also aware that you were going to give me a hard time.”

“Me?” you shouted. “No! You gave me a hard time! Having to trail up the river just to see if you were still alive, having to care for you in the cave last night in case you grew ill, having to speed up my pace to the mountain just to make sure you weren’t hurt again, having to duel wi-”

Your ranting was cut off by his hand grabbing your face, pushing your lips against his in a deep kiss to shut you up. His tongue ran over your bottom lip, hand tangled in your hair as he pulled you into his lap. With your body pressed against his, you were both panting as he finally pulled away.

“But it was worth it, wasn’t it? Now you have the skull.”

“Jinyoung, I never would have imagined I would meet someone like you.”

“Charming?”

“Exasperating.”

“I’ll take it.” he chuckled with another smile.

You sighed, looking over to the skull as you brought it between the two of you. Looking it over, the dragon seemed different than the others the person that was paying you had on display, it looked almost new.

“It’s yours,” he stated.

“It’s ours.”

“Huh?” he questioned, eyebrows furrowed as he stared into your eyes.

“Come back with me. We can gift it together, and you can take half of the sum. You struggled enough - even if you considered yourself against me during the mission.”

“Amiable and gutsy. Seems I have a lot to learn about you on the trip home.”


End file.
